


2. Bag Over Head

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attila wont stop calling him a scared kitten, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McPhee is an insecure egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Attila finds McPhee sitting in his office with a paper bag on his head, looking pathetic. Attila learns McPhee is a fragile soul.





	2. Bag Over Head

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Italic speech are characters speaking in their own languages because I can’t find a fricking Hun dictionary.

 

Attila frowned as he looked around, trying to spot the small, scared human he’d grown so fond of. His eyes fell on Larry, who was walking arm-in-arm with Ahkmenrah.

“Larry.” Attila called out as he approached the night guard.

“Oh, hey, Attila. You okay?”

“MeePhoo?” Attila asked. Larry blinked.

“MeePhoo?”

“McPhee.” Ahkmenrah clarified, recalling overhearing the nickname a few times over the past week. Attila nodded. 

“McPhee? He said he had stuff to do so he was staying late, but I haven’t seen him.” Larry shrugged. “Sorry, buddy.” 

“I saw him earlier.” Ahkmenrah spoke up. “He was headed towards the office, but I’m uncertain as to whether or not he is still there.

_ “Thank you.” _ Attila nodded gratefully and left to find the office. Larry and Ahkmenrah looked at each other.

“Are they…?” Ahkmenrah asked. Larry shrugged.

“No idea.”

* * *

“MeePhoo?” Attila called as he knocked on the door of the office. He didn’t get a response. He tried the door, finding it was unlocked, and let himself in.

Attila wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it hadn’t been his scared human sitting at his desk with a brown paper bag over his head. He approached the desk none-the-less.

“MeePhoo?” Attila whispered gently, pulling the bag off his scared human’s head. McPhee looked up at him, tears streaming down his face silently as he took in who was in the room with him before looking back down at his desk.

_ “Scared kitten sad! Who make scared kitten cry? I rip apart, Huns rip apart and make suffer!” _

“I’m fine.” McPhee sniffed. “Don’t rip anyone apart, please.”

_ “You… understand…?” _

“I was a weird kid. I learnt some Hunnic in my spare time.” McPhee whispered. “Why are you even here?”

_ “Attila worried about scared kitten.”  _ The sympathetic look of concern Attila was giving McPhee almost made him start crying all over again.

“I’m fine. Go back to… plundering, or whatever.” He sighed as he wiped the tears from his face.

_ “No. Scared kitten hurt.” _

“I’m not hurt.”

_ “Hurt inside.” _ Attila whispered, reaching down and tilting McPhee’s face so they were making eye contact. Attila’s eyes were concerned, understanding, trying to see into McPhee’s soul. McPhee knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  _ “What hurt you?” _

“I hate myself.” McPhee broke down, burying his face in his hands. “I hate how I look, I hate my job, I hate my life, I hate my parents, I hate the fact I’m in love with a wax Hun from 430 something AD and I hate that I’ve just told you all of that, what’s wrong with me?” McPhee rambled, his voice muffled by his hands.

_ “Attila love scared kitten.”  _ Attila whispered, pulling McPhee’s hands from his face and holding them in his own hands.  _ “Scared kitten handsome, scared kitten loved.” _

“But-”

Before McPhee could speak, Attila leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to McPhee’s lips before pulling back, to see if what he’d just done was okay. McPhee blinked.

“Do… do that again?”

* * *

“Larry?”

“Yeah?”

“Look.” Larry followed Ahkmenrah’s gaze to where McPhee and Attila were leaving the office, hand in hand, McPhee babbling about how children have no respect for museum exhibits. Attila, clearly not interested, listened to every word.

“They’re totally together.” Larry chuckled.

“I honestly never anticipated those two getting along so well, considering their differences.” Ahkmenrah smiled.

“You mean how Attila is the most feared Hun of his time, and how McPhee is scared of anything that moves?”

“Yes.” Ahkmenrah chuckled. “I am happy for them.”

“Me too.” Larry smiled. “McPhee looks happy. I don’t think I’ve seen him smile before.”

“He does look happy.” Ahkmenrah agreed. “Perhaps we should stop observing them. It is rather invasive.”

“Ah, yeah.” Larry rubbed the back of his neck. “So, what should we do instead?” Ahkmenrah smiled.

“I have a few ideas in mind.”


End file.
